


Angels and Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, One Shot, mentioned Anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ahsoka thinks about beauty and her best friend.





	Angels and Innocence

Ahsoka had once overheard Anakin call Padme an angel. She had overheard a lot of conversations between them she probably shouldn't have. Blame Togruta hearing.

While Padme had realized that Ahsoka was at least somewhat aware of what was going on Anakin didn't seem to and continued to act like it was a big secret.

Ahsoka didn't see what the big deal was. Sure he was definitely breaking a rule but they broke rules all the time. Something as nice as love couldn't be completely wrong. He didn't need to hide that from her.

She hadn't known what an "angel" was until once when she had a concussion and Anakin had told her stories to try to keep her awake. In her haze she remembered him describing them as the most beautiful beings in the galaxy.

Ahsoka could definitely see how that could apply to Senator Amidala. She was definitely beautiful but not just that, she was kind and smart, graceful and brave.  
  
Most girls were beautiful, in Ahsoka's opinion at least, but if a girl is like an angel they should be beautiful on the inside and the outside.

The first person that came to mind when she thought about this was her best friend, Barriss Offee. Barriss was kind and smart, graceful and brave, and very very beautiful.

Whenever she was able to spend time with Barriss it had always left her wanting more.

When they would train together it was easy to get distracted, not that she wasn't already easily distracted, but Barriss moved with such elegance it was hard to remember to fight back and not just stare.

Despite Ahsoka having had top marks in lightsaber combat as an inititate and being among the top junior padawans now as well she had never truly bested Barriss. 

There was one time, she had thrown her shoto at her as a joke and won, but Barriss insisted it wasn't funny and was actually dangerous, so it didn't count. 

Barriss was a skilled healer too. Something Ahsoka couldn't get a hold on in even a slight sense. 

To Ahsoka it felt like Barriss was good at everything.

She supposed that mentality could lead to jealousy but she didn't want to be Barriss or even be like Barriss, she just wanted to be around her.

She smelled nice too and her hands were soft. Ahsoka found herself wondering if her lips were soft too.

Kissing looked nice. Not like when Lux had kissed her, that was gross. Real kissing, like she had seen Anakin and Padme doing and pretended not to.

Kissing Barriss was probably nice. If anyone ever got to kiss her they'd be really lucky.

Barriss was like an angel, like Padme. It would be a shame if no one got to love her.

Maybe, just maybe, Ahsoka thought it would be alright if she could love Barriss.

After all, Anakin loved Padme, and Ahsoka thought it was nice and not dark at all.

Besides Anakin and Ahsoka always broke the rules.

Maybe Barriss might be okay with breaking the rules too.

**Author's Note:**

> Much lighter than yesterday's post, although I guess they could go together with this before the last ("Opposites") chronologically if u really like angst and pain. 
> 
> Ahsoka is a bit oblivious when it comes to romance (see: the Ahsoka novel). Copying Anakin is not a good idea. But in this case it's very light hearted and I think we can let her slide. 
> 
> send me femslash february prompts either here or on my tumblr DulceGeeks


End file.
